Truth or Dare! HOA Edition
by Dorothyy
Summary: The gang decide to play Truth or Dare. Will all secrets come out, will there be tears, hearts broken and many more. Please review and leave constructive criticism and ideas :D Rated T to be careful
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, this is my HOA truth or dare story so wish me luck on this story. This is my first chapter so let me know if you me to continue it. I'm gonna write in a third person POV so just to let you know. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. I own the story, the computer I'm writing the story on, and Aeropostale. :) **

The Anubis gang minus Amber are sitting around the dining table (**I think that's what its called.) **chatting and laughing when Amber runs in excited.

"I just had a spectacular idea!" Amber said anxious.

"What's your idea this time?" Jerome asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"We are going to play Truth or Dare!" she replied with a huge grin.

Everybody groaned in response. When you play a game of Truth or Dare with Amber, _**ALL **_of the secrets come out. They knew Amber wouldn't let them out of this one.

"Stop complaining and form a circle on the floor" Amber ordered.

Everybody made a circle on the floor and Amber came back from the kitchen with a whip cream bottle. This was going to be a crazy filled evening.

"Okay so everybody knows the rule, you spin the bottle and when it lands on someone, ask truth or dare. Remember no backing out of dares and what happens here stays in here. Agreed?" She asked.

Everybody nodded their heads.

"So who wants to go first?" Amber asked.

"I'll go first!" Nina said.

Nina got the bottle and spun in. It spun and spun and spun and spun and spun till it stopped and landed on… Jerome.

"Okay Jerome, Truth or Dare?" Nina asked a little happy.

"I'll start with a dare" Jerome said not scared at all.

"I dare you to go to Victor's office and tell him he looks handsome today" Nina said to him.

Eddie, Patricia, Joy, Mick **(He's back and rooming with Eddie and Fabian, and dating Joy) **Alfie, Amber and Fabian tried to stifle their laughs but failing too.

"I'm going to get you back Martin" Jerome said through gritted teeth.

Jerome went upstairs to Victor's office and knocked on door.

"ENTER!" Victor's voice boomed so loud that Canada could hear it.

Jerome entered the room a little scared. _Alot _scared you might say.

"What do you want, boy?" Victor spat.

"Hello Victor, I just wanted to tell you t-that y-you l-l-look handsome today" Jerome told him stuttering so bad that it wasn't funny.

"Well thank you, but I'm rather busy so please out, out , out" Victor said as he shooed him out.

Jerome walked back the stairs and sat in his spot at the circle and everybody looked at him anxiously and some shaking.

"Well, did you do it?" Alfie questioned.

"Yeah I did, and I wouldn't be so anxious yet Martin, because you _will _get your payback tonight so I would be careful if I were you" Jerome said.

"Please, I'm not scared of you Jerome" Nina said.

"Okay, well it's my turn!" Jerome exclaimed.

He spun the bottle and it spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun until it landed on… Eddie.

"Okay, so Eddie Truth or Dare?" Jerome asked.

"Truth" Eddie decided after a mental battle with himself.

"How many girls have you dated _before _Patricia?" Jerome asked trying to butt in into another relationship _again._

"I don't know let me see. We have Ariel, Bella, Zendaya, Chrystal, Kelly, Michelle, Jo **(AKA Big Time Rush Jo)**, Camille, Kim, Nina-"As soon as he said Nina everybody's mouth dropped.

"You went out with _Nina?" _Patricia asked exclaiming which means she's mad.

"Yeah, I went out with her we were in America when we went to the same school." Eddie admitted.

Nina put her head down embarrassed. Jerome busted out laughing **(The same way he did when Nina and Fabian announced their breakup) **

"Shut up dumb nut" Nina said.

"Alright, well it's my turn now!" Eddie shouted.

Eddie spun the bottle and it spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spunand spun and spun till it landed on… Joy.

"Okay Joy, Truth or Dare?" Eddie asked with a smile.

**Okay so that's my story so please review and give constructed criticism. Remember hit the review button and tell me if you want me to continue and I'm always open to ideas. Okay so Bye! P.S. Sorry if it sounds familiar to other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, I got good reviews and people added my story to their favorites and story alerts so I wanted to say thank and here's chapter 2 as a reward. :) P.S. I want to thank house of anubis fan7 for his/her idea (it's an anonymous review) which will be in this chapter and some will be in chapter 3. Anyway let me shut up so you can read the story :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. I own myself, my clothes, other personal items and my somewhat Bieber fever-ish disease that I've recently gotten cause I started listening to JB and now I can't stop :(**

_{Recap}_

"_How many girls have you dated __before __Patricia?" Jerome asked trying to butt in into another relationship __again._

"_I don't know let me see. We have Ariel, Bella, Zendaya, Chrystal, Kelly, Michelle, Jo __**(AKA Big Time Rush Jo)**__, Camille, Kim, Nina-"As soon as he said Nina everybody's mouth dropped._

"_You went out with __Nina?" __Patricia asked exclaiming which means she's mad._

"_Yeah, I went out with her we were in America when we went to the same school." Eddie admitted._

_Nina put her head down embarrassed. Jerome bursted out laughing __**(The same way he did when Nina and Fabian announced their breakup) **_

"_Shut up dumb nut" Nina said._

"_Alright, well it's my turn now!" Eddie shouted._

_Eddie spun the bottle and it spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun__and spun and spun till it landed on… Joy._

"_Okay Joy, Truth or Dare?" Eddie asked with a smile._

_{End of Recap}_

"I pick… Dare" Joy decided.

"I dare you to rip one of your posters of Robert Patterson" Eddie told her. Joy wouldn't do that to save her life. Everybody knew about Joy's obsession of _Twilight _and Robert Patterson.

"No way in hell Eddie" Joy responded. **(Rated T for a reason)**

"Remember Joy, no backing out" Eddie reminded her, obviously torturing her.

"Fine but I will get you back for this junior" Joy warned.

She marched up to her, Patricia's, and Mara's room to get one of her posters that were on the floor but had trouble finding it. That's why they call her _Messy Mercer. _**(Season 2 quote) **She finally come down the stairs with a poster in her hand.

"I can't believe she's actually going to do this" Fabian whispered to Nina as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Joy took one look at the poster before mouthing sorry. She ripped the poster up to tiny little pieces. Some people looked away as Jerome, Alfie, and Eddie were taking pictures on their phones. Joy looked at the ripped up pieces before returning back to her spot.

She spun the bottle and it spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun till it landed on… Nina.

"Okay Nina, so Truth or Dare?" Joy asked her.

"Truth" Nina answered.

"What was the best kiss of your life, who was it with, & how long was it?" Joy asked.

Nina thought about for awhile and then she had a look on her face that looks like she decided her answer. She was about to answer the question when suddenly… a phone rang!

"Sorry, that's me" Amber said then answered her phone.

"Daddy, I'll have to call you back" She said into the phone then hung up.

"Okay, my answer is that the best kiss in my life was at my school and it was with Eddie" She said which earned some gasps.

"I wasn't finished, and it was like 5 minutes" she finished.

"Liar! It wasn't 5 minutes, it was like half an hour" Eddie said, bragging.

There some shocked faces, aww faces, and 2 jealous faces. Fabian and Patricia's faces to be exact.

"Of course it was Eddie. It's always him, isn't it?" Patricia asked obviously pissed. She walked out the room and went upstairs to her room. Fabian also mad unwrapped him arm from Nina's waist and went to his room.

"I'll go talk him" Mick said. He went to his room to talk to Fabian. Well, try to calm him down at least.

"And I'll talk to Patricia okay?" Joy told Nina rubbing her hand on her shoulder. She walked upstairs to her room to calm down Patricia.

"Well, it's my turn" Nina said, trying not to cry.

She spun the bottle and it spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun **(I keep writing "and spun" because it's fun:) **and spun and spun till it landed on… Amber.

"Okay Amber, Truth or Dare?" Nina asked.

**Okay, another cliffhanger! I'm gonna do like 2 Truth or Dares each chapter so it will probably be like 5-8 chapters maximum. I'm still open to new ideas. So please review. Please leave constructive criticism if you have some, so I can make it better if I can. Alright to click below. **


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! Sorry I haven't updated but last Monday (the 16****th****) it was my birthday :) and it was a crazy week so to make up for it, here is a chapter and a virtual cake for everyone! Remember to check out my profile to see the outfits. :D **

_{Recap}_

_"Okay Nina, so Truth or Dare?" Joy asked her._

_"Truth" Nina answered._

_"What was the best kiss of your life, who was it with, & how long was it?" Joy asked._

_Nina thought about for awhile and then she had a look on her face that looks like she decided her answer. She was about to answer the question when suddenly… a phone rang!_

_"Sorry, that's me" Amber said then answered her phone._

_"Daddy, I'll have to call you back" She said into the phone then hung up._

_"Okay, my answer is that the best kiss in my life was at my school and it was with Eddie" She said which earned some gasps._

_"I wasn't finished, and it was like 5 minutes" she finished._

_"Liar! It wasn't 5 minutes, it was like half an hour" Eddie said, bragging._

_There some shocked faces, aww faces, and 2 jealous faces. Fabian and Patricia's faces to be exact._

_"Of course it was Eddie. It's always him, isn't it?" Patricia asked obviously pissed. She walked out the room and went upstairs to her room. Fabian also mad unwrapped him arm from Nina's waist and went to his room._

_"I'll go talk him" Mick said. He went to his room to talk to Fabian. Well, try to calm him down at least._

_"And I'll talk to Patricia okay?" Joy told Nina rubbing her hand on her shoulder. She walked upstairs to her room to calm down Patricia._

_"Well, it's my turn" Nina said, trying not to cry._

_She spun the bottle and it spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun __**(I keep writing "and spun" because it's fun:) **__and spun and spun till it landed on… Amber._

_"Okay Amber, Truth or Dare?" Nina asked._

_{End of Recap}_

"I pick Truth, Please" Amber said.

"What's your worst piece of clothing you've ever worn?" Nina asked.

"Well, one time I wore this blue shirt and turned out it… wasn't designer bran. Amber said as she let out a shaky breath.

Everybody just stared in shock. _Amber not wearing designer brand? That is like the world ending for her. Feel bad for the people who had to suffer through Amber's high pitched terrifying screams. They've must've been in pain._

"Well it's my turn!" Amber exclaimed.

She spun the bottle and it spun and it spun and it spun and it spun and it spun until it landed on… _Slam! _The door opened revealing Fabian, Mick, Joy and Patricia. Joy and Mick sat down in their spots while Patricia sat down next to Joy and Fabian sat next to Mick. Everyone looked at the bottle to see it landed on the spot where… _Patricia _was sitting at.

"Patricia, Truth or Dare?" Amber asked.

Patricia thought for awhile before making her decision.

"Dare" She said.

"I dare you to kiss Jerome!" Amber said with a huge ass grin. **(Like I said. Rated T for a reason)**

"Alright" Patricia exclaimed.

Patricia turned to Jerome who was facing her. They started leaning in until the gap between them closed. **(Sorry Jara fans! I'm a Jara fan too so don't come at me with Pitchforks and Torches) **They're kissing turned a make out tongue session. It's been 10 minutes and they're still going at it. When Jerome's hand started going up to Patricia's chest area, that's when Eddie lost it.

"Alright dude that's enough!" Eddie yelled while being restrained by Mick and Alfie.

"Why do you care? You can have Nina since everything is always about her!" Patricia said standing up, speaking with her thick British accent.

Eddie sat down in his spot and so did Patricia, Alfie and Mick. Patricia spun the bottle and it spun and it spun and it spun and it spun till it landed on… Mick.

"Truth or Dare Mick?" Patricia asked.

"Truth" Mick decided.

"What is the worst sport in the world, in your opinion?" Patricia asked.

"I think Croquet is a terrible sport. I mean what's the point of the game?" Mick said. **(Apologies to anyone who enjoys Croquet) **Everybody nodded their head agreeing. Mick spun the bottle and it spun and it spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun till it landed on… Fabian.

"Truth or Dare?" Mick asked.

**Well that's chapter three. 831 words counting the A/N at the top, this one, and this chapter. Longest I've ever written. **_**Whew! **_**Well that's chapter three so peace out and Leave me some Belated BDay reviews if you want or PM me! Remember to review, leave some tips and ideas! Anyways Peace! :) **

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
